Strip Poker
by 1Aryana
Summary: Naruto invites Gaara and Neji for a sleepover. And he decides to play strip poker. What happens when Sasuke loses to Naruto? Rated for lemon. first lemon. NaruSasu mainly, GaaNej/NejGaa. Might be a 2nd chapter, depends on whether or not anyone wants one!
1. Sleepovers and Games

**Hello all you lovely people! I have decided to write a one-shot!**

**Pairings: NaruSasu and GaaNeji**

**I was going to do more, but I'm not really good with anyone else, not just in pairings, but writing the character. Sorry if you don't like these pairings. If you want, message me, or put into a review, the pairings you want, and I will try to make a one-shot for you. It doesn't even have to be yaoi. It can be yuri, yaoi, or straight, it doesn't matter to me. I might even be able to do a threesome. ^_~**

* * *

**Warning: Yaoi. Not intended for kits. For those of you that don't know what that means, it means this is not intended for young ones.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto had invited Neji and Gaara, as well as himself over to Sasuke's house for a sleepover for Sasuke's birthday. He smiled as he hung up the phone, finishing the plans.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe teme!"

"Hn. What are you planning?"

"Who said I was planning anything?"

"It's obvious."

Naruto pouted, "You're so mean! Kami, why do you have to be suck an emo prick!"

Sasuke turned and glared at him, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "That you're an emo prick, teme!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before catching Naruto's tongue between his teeth and beginning to suck on it. Naruto opened his eyes in shock, attempting to pull away, only to have hands on his waist holding him tightly. Sasuke let Naruto's tongue free and kissed him lightly.

"Tell me what you're planning."

"But, it's a surprise!"

"Fine." He pulled away and walked into the kitchen. Naruto watched him go, pouting.

"_Damn it!"_ he called Neji and Gaara back up, telling them that it was no longer going to be a surprise party, and to just come over tomorrow at eight o-clock. Naruto found Sasuke going through the fridge, emerging with some sliced tomatoes. He almost smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Teme! Don't call me that!"

"Hn. Did you need something?"

"Maybe." He spun Sasuke around, "We didn't finish what you started after all." He pressed his lips against Sasuke's and licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sasuke pulled away, making Naruto pout again.

"Sasu-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" he glared at the blond, who only grinned.

"Yeah, but there's no one around, so…"

"No."

"Oh come on! You can't just start something like that and then leave! It's not fair!"

"Hn. What's not fair is how you're hiding something."

"I am not!"

Sasuke shrugged and went to where he had put down the tomatoes on the table, "Okay."

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Sasuke smirked.

"I kind of invited Neji and Gaara over tomorrow for a sleepover."

Sasuke blinked before glaring at the blond, "You, what?! Gods Naruto! Why did you do that?!"

Naruto looked like he was close to crying, "Because I wanted to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?!"

"Tomorrow it would be a year since we got together! That's what I wanted to celebrate!" Naruto cried out, bursting into tears and running to his room. He slammed the door once he got there, plopping onto the bed.

"Damn that teme! He forgot! He probably doesn't even care." Naruto continued sobbing into the sheets, not hearing the door open behind him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. When he didn't get an answer he walk closer, talking a bit louder, "Naru-chan?" Naruto only shifted away from him.

Sasuke sighed, sitting on the bed and placing a hand on Naruto's back, "Naru-chan? Don't cry."

"Get away from me!" Sasuke hit the wall hard, sliding to the floor. He looked up to see an angry Naruto standing above him, shaking with tears still in his eyes and on his face, "What do you care if I cry or not?! What do you care about anything?! You didn't even care enough to remember that we had been together for a year! You probably don't even care about me!" Naruto threw a pillow at him and left the room. Sasuke sat there, stunned, and listened as he heard Naruto leave the house, most likely going to the training grounds, or to see Iruka. Sasuke sighed and got up, knowing it was probably best to leave him be and wait for him to cool off. He quickly wrote a note and laid it on Naruto's pillow before walking to his own room. He fell asleep quickly, hoping Naruto wasn't too mad at him.

* * *

Naruto came back to the Uchiha complex after talking with Iruka and some training. Tired, he walked to his room and flopped onto the bed. Feeling something under him, Naruto discovered the note. Enticed, Naruto quickly opened and read the note.

_Naru-chan,_

_I'm sorry for making you mad. And I'm sorry for forgetting. I've just been busy lately. I'm okay with the sleepover thing. Just don't have some stupid games or something planned, all right?_

_Love you,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto grinned widely before turning and running to Sasuke's room. He catapulted himself onto Sasuke, making the raven grunt in surprise from being woken up as such.

"Naru-chan?" he murmured, still half-asleep.

"Sasu-chan! I love you too! You really aren't mad at me for the sleepover thing? Really?"

"I'm not mad at you dobe. Now get off me."

"Kami, so grumpy when you've been woken up. I wonder…" Naruto smirked, "maybe tickling you would help your mood?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruto, no. You wouldn't."

"What are you talking about, Sasu-chan? Of course I would!" Naruto proceeded to tickle Sasuke mercilessly. Once he had finished, Sasuke pinned Naruto down onto the bed.

"You're going to regret that."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Um, Sasuke? It was just a joke, you know that, right?"

Sasuke smirked, and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. He ran his hands under Naruto's shirt, tugging it off. He then tied Naruto's hands to the bedpost with said shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Sasuke tickled him, not letting up until he could see that if Naruto didn't get some air soon, he was probably going to pass out. Naruto laid there, gasping for air while Sasuke smirked at him.

"Teme! That wasn't fair! Untie me!"

"And if I don't?"

"What!?" Sasuke pounced, running his hands down Naruto's sides and placing feather-light kisses along his torso. He circled Naruto's bellybutton with his tongue, making Naruto moan as he dipped it in. He looked up at Naruto, seeing his little kitsune panting with his eyes closed.

"Sa…suke…stop."

"Why? I know you like it."

"Please?"

"Please what Naruto?" Sasuke dipped his tongue in the little hole again before making a trail back up the tan chest.

"Please…Sasuke….stop."

Sasuke growled, but stopped, looking up at Naruto's face. He went up and kissed those plump lips.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he was now trailing kisses along Naruto's jaw.

"Untie me."

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we need to get some sleep, and Neji and Gaara are coming tomorrow at eight!"

Sasuke growled and stopped kissing the blond, "Fine." He stood up and untied him. After that, Sasuke pushed him off the bed and climbed in.

"Go to bed then." Naruto stood there, looking at Sasuke's back. He pouted and then stomped angrily back to his room.

"_Damn that teme! Such a frickin tease!"_ Naruto changed, realizing that he had left his shirt in Sasuke's room. Sighing, and promising himself to get it in the morning, Naruto fell asleep. He woke in the morning and walked into the kitchen. He didn't see Sasuke there, so he assumed he had already eaten and gone out back to train. Naruto finished up with his ramen and went back to his room to get a shirt, completely forgetting about the one in Sasuke's room. He then went outside, only to find Sasuke meditating. He was leaning against a tree and didn't seem to notice Naruto's approach.

"Eh, Sasuke, wake up." When he didn't get an answer, Naruto shook him slightly, "Sasu-chan?"

"Nngh." Naruto smiled and crouched next to the sleeping form.

"Heh, you're cuter this way Sasu-chan. You can't be all moody when you're asleep." Naruto leaned against the tree, pulling Sasuke down so his head was on Naruto's lap. Naruto loved to watch him sleep, and it didn't happen often. Soon enough though, Naruto fell asleep as well.

Sasuke woke up to the sun in his eyes, _"Huh? Wasn't the sun behind me when I began meditation?"_ After a few seconds, he realized that he had fallen asleep and it was now past midday. He jerked up suddenly, waking Naruto as well.

"Eh?! What's going on?!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Eheh, I was watching you sleep, but I guess I fell asleep too." Naruto scratched the back of his head and Sasuke blinked.

"Oh." He got up and stretched, feeling Naruto's eyes on him as he did so. He smirked, but was surprised when he felt arms around his waist, and himself being spun around. He looked up into clear blue eyes, before they closed as Naruto captured Sasuke's mouth in a kiss. They deepened the kiss, allowing their tongues into the other's mouth. They battled for dominance. Sasuke was shocked when Naruto won the battle and began to thoroughly explore Sasuke's mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Sasuke pushed himself against Naruto, letting him be the dominant one. It just felt too damn good! He almost whimpered when Naruto pulled away.

"Come on Sasu-chan. We have to get ready for when Neji and Gaara come over." Sasuke growled, but follow Naruto into the house anyway. They made sure everything was ready, and were just sitting around when they heard a knock at the door. Naruto jumped up and ran to answer it. Sasuke could hear him greet Neji and Gaara and then all of them headed back to the living room. Sasuke nodded in greeting, Neji and Gaara doing the same. After Naruto had gotten all of them something to eat and drink, he decided to start the 'real' fun.

"All right! Now we're all going to play games!" Sasuke groaned internally, as did Neji. Gaara just waited to hear what games. They ended up playing Monopoly; eventually Gaara ended the game by getting angry at it and throwing the board.

"Um, okay then. I guess we're done with Monopoly. Well, I guess we'll just play the next game!" Naruto pulled out a deck of cards, "We're going to play poker!" he grinned, "But not just any poker, we're going to play..." Naruto paused, looking at everyone's face.

"Just tell us already."

"Fine. We're going to play strip poker!" Naruto's remark was answered with silence and shocked faces. Naruto began to deal the cards out, seeing everyone look at each other before they all took a drink. **(Note: Naruto got them all sake to drink.)**

"Okay! In this game, the two people with the worst hands have to take off one piece of clothing each round! Ready? Let's start!" Everyone picked up their cards, sorting them however they wanted.

"Oh, and no cheating. That means no sharingan or byakugan!" Neji and Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was grinning at them, "And, Gaara?" he looked up, "No third eye thing. Basically, act as if you had no way of cheating anyway." Naruto grinned again before looking back at his cards. Sasuke and Gaara lost the first round, Neji and Sasuke the second. The third round Neji and Gaara lost. By the fourth round, everyone realized that Naruto was really good at cards. Naruto and Gaara lost the fifth round. By now, Naruto had taken off the orange jumpsuit top thing, Sasuke had gotten rid of his shoes and headband, Neji had also had taken of his shoes and headband, and Gaara had taken off his gourd, headband, and white sash. Round six had Gaara take of his shoes and Sasuke his shirt. Seven and Naruto kicked off his shoes and Neji rid himself of his shirt. Eight, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji all tied. Gaara took of his shirt. Now Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji were only in their pants and boxers, while Naruto still had on his headband, a mesh shirt, pants, and his boxers. They all glared at him. He grinned and dealt out the cards again. Sasuke cheated when Naruto wasn't paying attention to him and got Naruto to lose the round, as well as Gaara. Naruto took off his headband; Gaara was left in his boxers. Neji tried to not stare at Gaara, who proceeded to glare at Naruto. Neji cheated the next time, but ended up losing as well as Naruto. Naruto took off his mesh shirt, now watching Neji and Sasuke closely. The cards were dealt out again, with Naruto watching everyone intently. Sasuke lost the round, while the rest tied. Naruto almost forgot to deal the cards again, busy staring at Sasuke. Correction, _HIS_ Sasuke. He licked his lips and started the next round. Naruto lost, taking off his pants, but so did Gaara. He didn't move.

"Come on Gaara! Take 'em off!" Naruto grinned; Gaara still didn't move.

"Either you do it yourself, or we'll do it for you!" Gaara glared at the blond, before quickly removing his boxers, and slightly curling up. Neji stared and moved closer to Gaara, getting glared at. He ignored it and didn't stop advancing until he was sitting against Gaara. Naruto dealt out the cards yet again, smirking. Gaara made sure that Naruto lost. Neji didn't even try to win, too busy staring at Gaara and getting his hand slapped away. Naruto removed his pants. Neji rid himself of his last article of clothing without complaint and started to make out with Gaara. Sasuke and Naruto watched, enthralled at the sight before them. Before they could get too far though, Naruto interrupted them.

"Maybe you should go to your guys' room?" Gaara and Neji broke apart, a slight tint of red on their faces. Gaara nearly dragged Neji to the room. After they left, Naruto silently dealt out he cards again. They played in silence, until Sasuke lost.

"Damn it!" Naruto grinned.

"Well? I'm waiting." Sasuke glared at him, almost blushing.

"No."

"You have to Sasu-_chan_, it's part of the game." Naruto grinned almost sadistically.

"I said no."

Naruto grinned, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it for you. Poor Sasu-chan doesn't know how." Sasuke glared and looked ready to strangle the kitsune. He reached down, glaring more as Naruto's grin grew even wider, and ripped off the last piece covering himself.

"Happy?" he growled out, before stalking away. Naruto stared at the retreating ass. As soon as it was out of site, he decided that clean up could wait, and proceeded to follow Sasuke to his room. Sasuke was preoccupied with rummaging through his closet and being angry at losing the game to notice Naruto slip into his room. Sasuke stiffened as he felt arms encircle him, and as lips and teeth attacked his neck. Sasuke tried to shake him off, but with no luck.

* * *

**~ LEMON STARTS HERE ~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ~**

* * *

Naruto bit down on his neck hard, drawing blood. Sasuke moaned as he felt a tongue lick up the blood slowly.

"Mmm, Sasuke, you taste so good. I wonder where else you taste good." Sasuke trembled, thinking of what had been implied. Naruto trailed his hands lazily along Sasuke's stomach and chest, slowly pulling him towards the bed. Before he could protest, Sasuke found himself lying on his back, with Naruto above him, eyes raking up and down his body. Naruto smirked before reaching around Sasuke with one hand, the other grabbing his wrists and pulling them above his head.

"What do you think you're-" Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt cold metal encircle his wrists, and the clink of a lock. He struggled against the restraints.

"It won't work. Those are chakra-binding cuffs, some of the best. Don't worry Sasu-chan, you'll enjoy this." Naruto purred, grinning almost sadistically. Sasuke shivered, not from fear, but excitement. He fought against the anticipation crawling through his body, not wanting to be dominated over. Naruto grinned, he knew Sasuke was actually a masochist, and he was going to take full advantage of that fact. Let his sadistic self out. He grinned wider, "Something wrong, Sasu-chan?" Sasuke merely glared at him before closing his eyes and shuddering again, letting out a soft moan by accident as Naruto scraped his nails down his sides.

"Now, now, Sasu-chan. If you don't behave, I'll have to punish you."

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke whispered, "Then punish me."

Naruto grinned sadistically, "What was that Sasu-chan?" Sasuke shook his head and turned away. His eyes shot back open as Naruto left the bed. He watched as the blond grabbed two strips of cloth before coming back over. Sasuke eyed the cloths warily, and was about to ask what they were for when Naruto tied one over his eyes, and the other was stuffed into his mouth.

"Don't struggle Sasu-chan, or this won't be much fun for you. I might even stop all together!" Sasuke quit struggling, even though he keep telling himself he shouldn't.

"_Damn! I can't be dominated by the dobe! Just because it feels so damn good. So, so good…NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! So good…" _Sasuke lost his train of thought as Naruto started kissing, sucking, and biting his stomach harshly, leaving purple bruises and bite marks everywhere. He eventually went upwards, making a small trail with his tongue. He circled his nipples with his tongue before roughly sucking on one and then biting down, earning a muffled scream from Sasuke. Naruto smirked before going to the other one and giving it the same treatment. He sat up to admire his work thus far. Sasuke's torso was covered in bite marks, hickies, and bruises, and his nipples were erect. Going downwards, Naruto saw that Sasuke was painfully hard. He leaned down to the panting boy's ear.

"Do you like this Sasuke? Hm? But you've been a very bad boy Sasuke, you still need to be punished." Sasuke whimpered when Naruto got up, trailing his hand behind so that it ghosted down his chest, stomach, and finally it lightly teased over his erection, making Sasuke thrust his hips upwards. Naruto chuckled and left the room, going to his own.

"_I knew this stuff would come in handy soon, but I didn't think it would be this soon."_ He grinned and grabbed a small box from under bed before heading back to Sasuke. When he entered the room, he could tell that Sasuke had been tried to loosen his bonds, with no success. He turned his head away when the door opened.

"Now, now, Sasu-chan, none of that." he set the box down and retrieved a ring, a small whip, and some other thing. Naruto went over to Sasuke and kissed his jaw, leading down to his chest where he nipped again at his nipples. While working there, he slipped the ring around Sasuke's cock, making him groan at the coldness of the metal. Naruto smirked again. He trailed his head lower, until he was just below the belly button. He made small circles with his tongue before trailing even lower. Without warning, he engulfed all of Sasuke into his mouth. Naruto heard a muffled scream and laughed, causing delightful vibrations along Sasuke's hardness, making him moan. Naruto began to bob his head up and down on his shaft, sucking hard. When he could tell that Sasuke was near release, he sped up. Sasuke could've cried when he was so close to release that he realized that what Naruto had put on him was a cock ring, preventing his release. Naruto chuckled.

"We're not done yet Sasu-chan." Naruto said as he pulled away, "Let's see, how should I punish you?" he grabbed the whip, "This'll work." He cracked the whip, leaving a red line across Sasuke's chest. He arched off the bed.

"_What the hell?! Why, why does it, feel good?! Whips are not supposed to feel good!"_ he couldn't stop a small moan escape as he was whipped again.

"You're enjoying this. Should I punish you more than?" he took out the gag, Well? I'm waiting for an answer." He stopped whipping.

"Nnng. Fine! Yes!"

"Yes what Sasu-chan?" Sasuke scowled.

"Punish me!"

"Of course." Naruto resumed whipping him again, leaving angry red marks all over his chest and stomach. Sasuke was then flipped over.

"Wha- What are you doing?"

"Punishing you." He grinned again, raising the whip. Sasuke shuddered as he felt the pleasant sting across his ass. Naruto kept whipping his back, occasionally hitting his ass, loving the sight of the red marks on the pale back. He began hitting harder, breaking open the skin. He stopped after a few more hits. Sasuke whimpered.

"You look delicious Sasu-chan." He leaned down and lapped at the blood on the pale back, going lower to get it all. He pulled Sasuke's cheeks apart, lapping up all of the blood, making Sasuke groan louder than ever.

"Mmm. Is there something wrong Sasu-chan? Did you want something?" Sasuke arched off the bed, pressing his ass against Naruto's face. Naruto smirked and pulled away. He ran his fingers down the cleft in front of him before pulling his hand away, scratching at the soft flesh. The sight of Sasuke lying there helpless, naked, covered in scratches and begging for more made Naruto even harder than before, if at all possible. Naruto took out the other thing he had taken from the box and ran it along the cleft of Sasuke's backside. Sasuke shivered at the contact. Naruto looked around.

"Ne? Sasuke, there's no lube." Sasuke growled.

"I don't care!"

"Really my little masochist? How convenient., although, it would be difficult without something." He flipped Sasuke over and placed the toy in front of his face, "Suck."

Wondering what he was now putting into his mouth, Sasuke did as he was told, thoroughly coating it with his saliva.. Once Naruto thought it to be done, he removed the toy. He dragged it down Sasuke's chest, circling his nipples before ending up at his entrance.

"Relax love, you'll enjoy this." with that, Naruto shoved the toy into Sasuke, earning a scream. Sasuke whimpered at the feeling of having something inside him.

"_It hurts! More than anything else, it hurts!"_

"Shh love, it'll feel better soon." Naruto waited for another minute as Sasuke's trembling faded. Without warning, he hit a switch. The toy came to life, shocking Sasuke that Naruto actually owned a vibrator. He groaned as Naruto started to move it around. He stopped when Sasuke stiffened. He pushed harder at that and Sasuke screamed again, but this time it was pure pleasure. Naruto listened to him for a while, loving how Sasuke wasn't able to cum. He silently removed his boxers, freeing his erection. He moved so it was in front of Sasuke.

"Ne Sasu-chan. You can't have all the fun." Sasuke got the hint and took Naruto's member into his mouth. Naruto moaned and thrust farther in, making Sasuke gag. He let up some, enjoying the feeling of Sasuke sucking him. He reached down and turned the vibrator to full power, attacking Sasuke's sweet spot. Sasuke groaned, send delicious vibrations along Naruto's member. Naruto moaned loudly and pulled away. He removed the vibrator as well, making Sasuke whimper again. Naruto gripped Sasuke's member, making Sasuke try to cum again.

"Naruto!"

"Now we can begin the real fun." He placed himself at Sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed in. Once he was fully sheathed, Naruto groaned and waited for Sasuke to adjust. After what felt like hours, Naruto started to move, deciding Sasuke could handle, and probable enjoy, the pain. He was right. He started out slow, wanting Sasuke to beg. He didn't have to wait long.

"Na-ruto, faster."

"What was that?"

"Faster!"

"You need to be more clear Sasu-chan." Naruto suddenly rammed into Sasuke's prostate, making him scream.

"Damn it Naru-chan! Fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! Please, just go faster!" Naruto grinned and began to ram into Sasuke as had as he could, relishing the moans and occasional screams. He made sure to hit his prostate most of the time. When he felt himself getting close, Naruto reached between them removed the cock ring.. His movement changed, now he went as hard and fast as possible, seeking his release. He started to pump Sasuke as well. It didn't last much longer after that.

"Na-NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he came hard over their chests. His muscles clamped around Naruto, causing his release after a few more thrusts. He came inside Sasuke with a loud moan. Collapsing on top of Sasuke, Naruto tried to regain his breath. He reached up and removed the blindfold and the cuffs, freeing Sasuke. He slowly pulled out of him. Sasuke wrapped his free arms around Naruto.

"You should invite people over more often."

"Heh. I love you too Sasu-chan."

"Hn." Naruto saw his smile though.

"Just think, Neji and Gaara could've been doing pretty much the same thing." Naruto closed his eyes and grinned, falling asleep. Sasuke smirked and decided that figuring out how to cover all the marks on his body could wait. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of the different possibilities of what he and Naruto could do.

* * *

_**Okay, so I know the ending sucked! I'm sorry! I hope you all liked it though! Review! My first one-shot though!. Tell me if you want me to write a second chapter for Gaara and Neji and what they did that night! I take requests! Oh, and I'm sorry if this offended anyone. If it did, well, I did warn you love.**_


	2. The Losers of the Game

**Okay, thanks to all of my reviewers, I have decided to make this a two-shot! I hope you all enjoy Neji and Gaara's chapter! This will be shorter because you all ready know the game they played. This will take place after they lost. Remember, I will write any pairing you want me to! You just have to tell me! And the rating you would want it to be. **

**Warning: Yaoi. Not intended for kits. For those of you that don't know what that means, it means this is not intended for young ones.**

**Read at your own risk!**

**For the story's sake, Gaara is able to sleep now!**

**

* * *

**

**~THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY LEMON! ~ NO LIKEY, NO READ!~**

* * *

Previously:

He licked his lips and started the next round. Naruto lost, taking off his pants, but so did Gaara. He didn't move.

"Come on Gaara! Take 'em off!" Naruto grinned; Gaara still didn't move.

"Either you do it yourself, or we'll do it for you!" Gaara glared at the blond, before quickly removing his boxers, and slightly curling up. Neji stared and moved closer to Gaara, getting glared at. He ignored it and didn't stop advancing until he was sitting against Gaara. Naruto dealt out the cards yet again, smirking. Gaara made sure that Naruto lost. Neji didn't even try to win, too busy staring at Gaara and getting his hand slapped away. Naruto removed his pants. Neji rid himself of his last article of clothing without complaint and started to make out with Gaara. Sasuke and Naruto watched, enthralled at the sight before them. Before they could get too far though, Naruto interrupted them.

"Maybe you should go to your guys' room?" Gaara and Neji broke apart, a slight tint of red on their faces. Gaara nearly dragged Neji to the room.

* * *

Now:

When they got to their room, Gaara pretty much tossed Neji onto the bed, leaping onto him and attacking his skin with bites and kisses. Neji groaned before shifting and rolling the two over so he was on top.

"Sorry Gaa-chan, but it is not your destiny to top." Neji smirked and began marking his lover's neck and shoulders, slowly tracing downwards. Gaara arched into his ministrations, panting and moaning slightly. Neji made a trail down the middle of Gaara's torso before going back up. He reached over and began playing with one of Gaara's nipples, taking the other into his mouth and sucking harshly on it. Gaara groaned, his hands trailing down Neji's sides, gripping them whenever Neji hit an extremely sensitive spot, something he did often. Eventually, Neji reached Gaara's member.

"Already so hard Gaa-chan?" Gaara didn't answer. Neji smirked and engulfed the member, teasing it with his tongue and sucking hard. Gaara groaned and attempted to thrust up, being stopped by Neji's hands on his hips. Neji continued his ministrations until he knew Gaara was getting close. Gaara growled and glared at the genius, who smirked back. He placed his fingers in front of Gaara, who eagerly took them in his mouth, sucking on them like candy and coating them in saliva. Neji groaned at the feeling and quickly took his fingers away; Gaara smirked at him. Neji smirked back and shoved all three fingers into Gaara at once, effectively replacing Gaara's smirk with a gasp and quick shut of eyes. Neji grinned and began moving his fingers, stretching Gaara quickly. He was growing impatient, and the sounds reaching his ears were tempting him beyond belief. He yanked his fingers away and placed his own member at Gaara's entrance. Gaara groaned at this move and Neji's control snapped, shoving in fully and making Gaara scream. Neji grasped his remaining control, forcing himself to wait for Gaara to adjust. When Gaara move against him, Neji began to move, slowly at first. Judging by the moans Gaara was releasing, he was enjoying it. Taking that as encouragement, Neji began to angle his hips. He smirked when Gaara arched off the bed and screamed. He began to thrust harder, aiming for Gaara's sweet spot. Gaara stopped trying to hold back any sound, encouraging Neji even more. Neji almost lost it when Gaara began to beg.

"Please… harder… faster… Oh Gods… Please Neji!!!" Neji snapped, ramming into Gaara erratically and abusing the sand nin's ass as best he could. Gaara rocked against him, making Neji plunge even deeper into him. Neji felt Gaara's muscles clench around him and a warm substance coat their chests as Gaara screamed his name. Neji growled and continued to thrust into the tight heat that now seemed to be milking him. He closed his eyes and whispered out Gaara's name as he came deep inside the redhead. He collapsed on top of him and lay there as they both caught their breath. Neji pulled out of Gaara and kissed him, wrapping them up in the blankets. Gaara made a content noise and cuddled into his chest, quickly falling asleep. Neji smiled and kissed him lightly again, closing his eyes to let sleep take him as well. He smirked when he heard screams coming from down the hall.

"_Looks like Sasuke's finally doing Naruto."_ His eyes shot open as he heard a bit more, _"Naruto's seme?!"_ He closed his eyes again, mentally shrugging, _"I would love to see that…"_

_

* * *

_

**I am so sorry that it's so short! I really am! I just couldn't think of how to make it longer! Does that make me a terrible writer? Hope you all liked it anyway. Review please!**


End file.
